<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arelia's Multiplicity by UvaRamune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919693">Arelia's Multiplicity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune'>UvaRamune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Gen, Love at First Sight, Other, teenage angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UvaRamune/pseuds/UvaRamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arelia is growing up. A little too fast, the adults say. But Arelia wants more, life is too simple. But when a new passenger's arrival throws her normal life in a loop what is a mere teenager to do with this new situation of unfortunate circumstances?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arelia's Multiplicity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short Sequel to Mindless self indulgence</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arelia considered herself much an adult now. What was two more years? She had more knowledge than any adult out there, she was sure. And looking in the mirror she puffed herself up, she would mimic her father, went to the gym with Pharah and ate meals Mercy would recommend for a healthy mind and body. The boys would make fun of her for now choosing not to eat meat. Pharah would remind them that they now had more meat which would then get a smack from Mercy.</p><p>Her hair was getting much longer, she wanted to have it cut but Ana denied her that. Grudgingly she would tie it up to get it out of her face. But with it came more personal time with Mercy who would brush her hair before bed and Arelia loving every second of it.</p><p>She was now two feet taller than when she first met her father. So when Pharah would pull her in for a knuckle sandwich it was now under her armpit instead of her waist and with that came the self defense courses, taking up kick boxing and tae-bo. She had taken up meditating with Ana now that the boys were older and had little interest in her and her “grown up” ways.</p><p>Her joints would hurt periodically and Mercy reassured her it was just her growing body. To this Arelia was excited, soon she’d be as tall as her father. But patting her chest only dismayed her; she wished that part would catch up any day now.</p><p>Her classes were becoming easier to the point that she felt she was wasting precious time. Instead she would tinker in the company garage with her rifle, creating mods and shooting moving targets from impossible angles. She felt there was more to learn there.</p><p>Her 16<sup>th</sup> couldn’t come soon enough. She was allowed one outrageous request a year and she took full helm of it.</p><p> </p><p>Now here she lay flat on her belly, hidden in the bluffs of the valley’s shadow. All was silent except the slight howl of the wind through wide trench. Until the echo of the screech of a falcon. Immediately the dirt beside her blew up. She instinctively ducked her head, shielding her face; eyes squeezed shut, deflecting the ringing in her ears. Her heart was pounding but she quickly opened her eyes before the dust even settled. She could not give away her position. Steadying her grip on her rifle she aimed at the location of the shooter.</p><p>Tracer had not liked the idea of Arelia taking lessons from Widow, especially with Mercy away.</p><p>Widow had scoffed, “You think a mere child could take me out?”</p><p>Tracer had replied with a nod at the kid.</p><p>“I am not going to hurt her either. The audience it would cause would be annoying,” Widow had said begrudgingly while she wiped her rifle for the lesson. Still Tracer said she’d be more comfortable if she watched from a-far.</p><p>Arelia had wanted lessons from another master sniper. Ana had wanted to point out <em>assassin</em> but stilled her tongue. When the request was made Widow hadn’t said anything. Merely snatched her rifle up and gave Arelia a nod for the bluffs. The young girl took this opportunity hastily, knowing that Widow always made up her mind within the second and changing her mind would result in not getting it done ever.</p><p>And here they all were. The red marker above Widow’s head was a tad unnerving but if she could shoot a flying disc in half mid-air then this should be a cinch. But the snipers knew it was never the same thing. She lowered her head to the view finder. She breathed in deep and slowly released it in a long exhale and pulled the trigger. The long barrel blasted and the marker pulverized into dust.</p><p>Applause echoed the valley by the party bystanders.</p><p>Ana wasn’t too pleased that Arelia had wanted this immediately as soon as Widow didn’t oppose. <em>Couldn’t they have at least waited to have Arelia change out of her dress?</em></p><p>Tracer was biting her leather glove when she ducked in reflex. Widow remained on her belly with the scope viewing the girl as rock crumbled and rained on her.</p><p>Arelia hadn’t looked away when the cheers went out, so Widow again aimed at the girl’s own snipe. <em>How easy it would be...</em></p><p>Arelia heard ever so faintly the slight scratching of tiny feet on rock beside her head. She swallowed hard when in her peripherals she saw a scorpion climb up the ledge that she was perched on. If she stayed still, it would leave her alone, certainly, until it started to climb her shoulder. She clenched her jaw tightly, suppressing any movement, not wanting to trigger a reaction. The pincers were now feeling her ear and her body chose to cringe on the inside, wanting to edge herself away.</p><p>Suddenly a loud crack and the scorpion exploded on the side of her face. She yelped and rolled backwards, frantically wiping her face with her head scarf. Shouts arose in alarm.</p><p>Widow had disappeared from her post and Tracer had zipped over to crash to her knees at Arelia’s side in a panicked state. She visibly deflated when Arelia was fine with just scorpion guts on her person. Tracer gave thumbs up to Ana and the matriarch called everything off.</p><p> </p><p>There was much chatter when Pharah arrived close to midnight in time to greet her daughter with a present from overseas. Arelia was slightly deaf in one ear to which Mercy took immediate attention to while the girl gushed to them about her day and Widow. The two glanced at each other already having been informed when they were in the air at close proximities. Mercy had pulled out her pistol and Pharah was the one to calmly make her put it away. Arelia went on about how she was getting a bigger upgrade on her weapon and what type of target she should create. Ana had informed the two parents that Arelia’s increased interest in weaponry was getting worrisome. She was usually cooped up in the garage after her classes, fixated on new mods. New mods for what? Ana had no idea. All she knew was that they had gained a new peace three years ago and things were still going smooth.</p><p>“Maybe she’s bored?” They all turned to look at Mercy who was taking a casual sip of tea even though earlier she had wanted to hit Widow. “She is growing up after all.”</p><p>That caused chaotic Arabic banter in the space.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning the new plans for a medical center were set in motion. Arelia had provided 30% of the funds with help from her online job. As far as anyone knew she was doing surveys and receiving heaps of money. Ana pursed her lips as she recognized it as Sombra’s doing. She was letting the girl get her own “money” but it shouldn’t be like this. That would have to be addressed later on. The architect was to arrive in a few hours and there was much to prepare.</p><p>Mercy was looking forward to this day more than anything, barely sleeping, staying up the previous nights with the glow of the holo-pad on her face in bed. Pharah would roll over to pull her closer but the woman did so with holo-pad in hand.</p><p>There was to be another party, smaller than Arelia’s B-day, to welcome the guest. Just an elaborate dinner and close friends of the couple. Arelia was allowed to cut out early from her studies to greet the new arrival.</p><p> </p><p>They all stood outside on the helipad awaiting the airship when the reports came in that it was in sight. Arelia was busying herself on her wrist gadget, hair being whipped about as the hover ship was above them and then in front of them, lowering itself down slowly, causing a giant gust of wind from its descent. She immediately threw up her arms to cover her face from the dust billowing up while Ana, Mercy and Pharah just closed their eyes. The wind calmed down along with the roar of the engine as it settled.</p><p>Mercy sneezed, shaking dirt from her short hair, making Pharah smile at her, “Gesundheit.” Interrupting them was the wide bay door sliding up with a loud hiss. The rattling of the ramp extending out and landed with a loud thud and there stood a silhouette with blue glowing accents. Arelia dusted herself in annoyance and upon raising her head she froze, mid arm swipe.</p><p>The silhouette came out into view as soon as the dust settled. One leg came forward with a slight clank from heeled boot to metal. The woman descended slowly, gracefully, dark hair waving in the wind. Shiny bracelets glinted in the sun; bouncing the light as if she alone bended it, wrapping her in a shiny aura of that of a goddess. And as she turned her head to face them, Arelia’s world caved in.</p><p>The three older women approached the woman, closing the gap as she stopped in front of them. Amicable chatter and pleasantries were exchanged. The woman stood listening intently, hands behind her back; eyes on each speaker, spine straight, head held high with poise. If she hadn’t just come off a warship Arelia would’ve mistaken her for royalty and when she spoke, it was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard.</p><p>Her hair swayed gently; looking dark, so thick and rich, and Arelia could only imagine its wonderful aroma. Gold hoop earrings would sway when she spoke and turn her head to her comrades. Her skin was a perfect brown, a different shade from hers but perfect without blemishes. She wore a blue, thigh gapped skirt, gilded in gold that fluttered in the wind. Long shapely legs, thighs were half covered by thigh highs and metallic boots. The curve to her hips and waist was unfair, following up to her chest and then her left arm caught the girl’s attention even more. It seemed to be covered in different attire than her right arm, until she noticed it would occasionally light up.</p><p>Arelia’s detector lit up and made a small whirring sound as if processing a threat. This caught the woman’s attention. Arelia fumbled with it, confused by its activation. When she realized there was quietness she glanced up and the honey brown eyes were set on her, now her heart was in her throat. To make it worse she realized they had been calling her to come over. It took her a hot minute to gather herself and force her legs to move forward. Pharah placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer and introduced her. Arelia did her best to stand straight, head high but inside she was buckling. The sharp eyes surveying her, while her father spoke, felt like the woman was peeling her skin off. Arelia’s limbs felt so rigid that her own hand shake felt robotic, her voice coming out cracked and almost in a squeak.</p><p>“Pleasure,” the woman gave her a slight nod, returning her left hand back behind her back once again, leaving Arelia’s hand lingering in the air. Arelia slowly pulled her hand back, curling the fingers at her side, eyes never leaving the woman’s face.</p><p>“Now then, you’ve come a long way, you must be tired. Let’s get you settled,” Ana spoke up and extended an arm to show her the way. Mercy and the woman followed behind, making small talk. Pharah went to retrieve her bags, taking Arelia with her, tugging her by the shoulders when the girl stood frozen in place, staring at the ground. “Hey. You okay, champ?”</p><p>Arelia could only mutter her distress.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>